Valentines Week Day1: EreMika and Rivetra
by Trevyler
Summary: Day 1 of Valentines Week. Eren and Mikasa end up alone together on Valentines day and decide to have some fun at the local amusement park. EreMika. Rivetra. Mentions of Annie/Armin. That basically sums it up.


**Hello everybody and welcome to the part 1 of 3 of Day 1 of my Valentines day event. I will be posting Valentines day one-shots throughout the week for various series. The one I decided to start out with is Attack on Titan. A series I enjoy that I haven't gotten around to writing any fanfics for. Well until today that is. This will be EreMika and a small amount of Petra/Levi (don't remember their ship name.) Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Valent ines Day 1 part 1 **

Valentines day was a day of romance for some. Maybe it was a day of free candy and gifts for another. And there's those people who complain about Valentines day because they're always alone.

Eren and Mikasa weren't worried about such groups. They were more worried about what they were actually going to do for Valentines Day. Mostly because they're usual plans of going out with all their friends had been destroyed. Apparently all of their friends except the two of them had made other plans. Even Armin had managed to score a date with Annie. They wondered who initiated that.

Will little choice left, they decided they'd go out together to do something fun. As friends of course. Yes. Friends. That's it.

Well at least as far as the other knows. Mikasa has a not so secret crush on Erin while Eren himself has strange feelings for Mikasa that he's not willing to admit to her. Mostly out of fear of her reactions.

He carries a stigma towards the idea of them in a relationship due to an inherent feeling of it being wrong due to Mikasa having been a part of his family since they were children. She'd stayed over at his house enough over the years when her home life wasn't great that she was essentially another member of the family. Sure they weren't related and they'd never openly called themselves siblings, but the fear was still there.

All that drama aside, the two had decided to go to an amusement park since both of them enjoyed the various rides and such. It was one of the few things to get a real reaction out of Mikasa who was generally calm, cool, and collected.

The other things on that list included her getting enraged at anyone daring to hurt her friends or family. Especially Eren.

They'd agreed to meet earlier in the day so they could make it around the time the park opened.

Mikasa had gotten there a little early as usual. Out of their little trio her and Armin were almost always on time or early while Eren always managed to be late somehow.

Interestingly enough, Mikasa spotted a sprinting Eren in the distance. He looked like he'd been running straight there from home.

He grinned when he saw here, "I...made it...on time." he said, panting heavily.

Mikasa resisted her lip twitching upwards slightly, "Yes. For once." she deadpanned.

Eren looked happy with himself regardless, "Joke all you want. I'm here aren't I?" she asked rhetorically.

The brunette gave a small smile, "Yes. Yes you are. Now let's go." she said, dragging him along.

Their first stop was obviously the big wooden roller coaster in near the front of the park. It was a tradition of theirs to always ride it first when they came here.

Eren noticed that Mikasa was still wearing the scarf he'd given her as a kid, "You're still wearing that old thing? I could always by you a new one." he offered.

She hook her head, "No. I like this one." she replied.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." he said back.

When they got on the roller coaster itself, Mikasa made sure to tie it securely and tuck it partially into the front of her shirt. She wouldn't lose a precious gift from Eren.

The roller coaster took off, going uphill slowly, leaving those riding to await the drop on the other side. When they finally reached the summit, they could all feel the anticipation in the pit of their stomachs. That tension was released with joyous screams as they went down the slope at blazing speed, going though many twists and turns in a flash.

When the ride ended, everyone exited, feeling the rush slowly leave them, only making them want more.

Eren looked over to Mikasa, "Ready to kick this into high gear?" he asked.

Mikasa could only give the ghost of a smirk, "Let's do it." she agreed.

* * *

They went on many rides including the Drop Zone, the Vortex, the Boomerang, the Medusa, King Kong, and more.

They were currently taking a break to grab a bite to eat.

Eren took a bite of his cotton candy and swallowed, "I never get tired of riding these. Medusa is still my favorite." he told her.

Mikasa took a bite of her own, "I enjoy it as well. I think I like the Drop Zone more." she replies.

Suddenly they hear something behind them, "Eren! Mikasa!" a voice calls.

Running towards them is Petra Ral, "Hey you two. Didn't expect see you here." she greeted.

Mikasa gave a quiet nod of acknowledgement while Eren smiled, "Oh hey Petra. What're you up to?" he asked.

The blonde smiled, "Oh Levi and I are just here for Valentines Day. I thought it would be fun. I'm guessing you guys are here for that too. Did your friends ditch you or did you finally ask her ou-" she stopped when someone arrived next to her.

Levi looked irritated as usual. Eren wondered if the guy was ever in a good mood.

He looked at Petra, "Please warn me before you take off like that again. The last thing I wanna do is spend me day tracking you down among all these idiots." he said.

Petra blushed, "Sorry. I just got a bit excited to see a familiar face." she apologized.

The short man sighed, "It's fine. Just please, remember next time. a little forewarning would be nice." he replied in a bit nicer tone.

Petra was one of the people Levi had complete trust in which is why nobody was surprised when they'd started dating.

Mikasa was curious what Petra was saying. It sounded like she was implying that Eren would've wanted to ask her out. That couldn't have been right. They were best friends. That was it. Anyone had never liked her like that and he never will. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Eren sighed in relief. Petra really needed to not blabber stuff like that. She almost blew his cover. Of course when he said he'd never admit them to Mikasa, that didn't mean he didn't ask other people about it first. Of course, Petra and his mom weren't people he was planning on telling. Let's just say that Armin had a bit mouth.

His mom had reacted as most moms do. She was excited and seemed really supportive of the possibility of him and Mikasa dating. Petra on the other hand acted like a big sister or that friend who swears that you and your best friend are soul mates. Being in a relationship with the elder Ackerman did help her lend some advice, but not a lot. Levi himself however, didn't want Mikasa entering into any kind of relationship with Eren. According to him, Eren was nothing more than a little shithead. Not that Eren had done anything to improve that image with how he interacted with the man.

Speaking of Levi, he was glaring at Eren right now, "Hello, Yeager." he said blankly.

It was no secret that the young Yeager and elder Ackerman didn't get along. They were just too different. Levi was organized and mostly stoic. Eren was wild and wasn't afraid to express his emotions to the fullest.

It lead to a lot of standoffs between the two.

Eren smirked, "Hey Levi. How's the weather down there?" he asked mockingly.

Levi's fist tightened, but Petra laid her hand on his and shot him a look which told him to back down. He reluctantly restrained himself and said nothing more.

Petra could feel the tension, "Well we should get going. Have fun on your date guys!" she said cheerfully, dragging Levi away.

Eren tried to protest this being a date, but Petra was already gone. The thought of this being a date made a light blush dust his cheeks. Partially from embarrassment, partially from the thought of dating Mikasa.

Mikasa blushed a little and smiled mischievously, "You heard her Eren. Let's have fun." she stated.

* * *

The eventually run out of rides except for one. The Ferris wheel. They want to ride it before they go.

As if fate has something in store for them, they stop at the top due to something happening in line at the bottom.

Eren decided to start up a conversation, "So did you have fun today?" he asked.

Mikasa smiled, "Yes Eren. I had a lot of fun. It was nice to hang out with you today." she replied honestly.

He chuckled, "Same for you. It's a lot more fun when we get to do everything together. I missed getting time with my best friend." he said.

Mikasa felt both joy and disappointed. On one hand, Eren was glad to see her and spend time together. On the other hand, he seems to still only see her as a friend. His best of course, but still...it was a little upsetting.

Then they looked out over the view. It was really nice to see the entire park and all the surrounding area as well as the sunset.

Mikasa admired the site, "It's pretty." she said simply.

Eren had a really stupid look on his face, "Yeah you are." he said distantly.

She blushed, "W-what?" she stuttered.

His eyes widened, "Crap. Did I say that out loud?" he wondered.

Mikasa blinked, "You think I'm pretty?" she questioned.

He mentally face palmed himself, "We-well...yeah." he admitted, heat rising to his cheeks.

Something soft pressed against his cheek, his heart stopped when he realized that her lips were gently pressed against his face.

She gave a warm smile, "Thank you." she said.

Then the moment ended when the Ferris Wheel began moving again. Apparently the problem down below had been solved.

* * *

Later that night when Eren was sure Mikasa had left he cheered to himself over his small victory. He actually was so loud that his Mom told him to keep it down followed by asking what had him so excited.

He tired to brush it off as something like he got a high score on the game. Carla however, knew that it had something to do with Mikasa because the girl had seemed in a especially good mood and was smiling quite a bit before she left.

Back at her own home, Mikasa was surprised she'd gotten herself to actually kiss Eren. Not to mention her heart was soaring at the possibility of Eren actually returning her feelings or finding her attractive at the very least.

This Valentines Day was surely interesting for the both of them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Well that's my first Attack on Titan fanfiction. What do you guys think? I actually had to rush this to get it out in time. It's still Monday where I live so I'm glad I technically got in finished in time despite half the world seeing it on Tuesday. Let me just say that I love both EreMika and Levi/Petra. It just took me forever to write a story for this series. I'm posting this is both the Attack on Titan and Shingeki no Kyojin sections as to reach as many people as possible. Alright guys. Remember to read and review and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
